Dead? Or Worse?
by Hel Lokison
Summary: The Winchester luck must have rubbed off on him. He was posted to be dead... It was a normal day for Danny and then his life changed. Gabriel!Danny
1. Intro

I saw someone else do something like this I believe it's called Learn Fly Adapt. Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Supernatural. Anyways please enjoy the story.

* * *

He knew he should be dead. Instead, he was flung out of his vessel. His grace went flying. Where it lands, the only Chuck knows. His soul kept pulling towards something in a basement of a large house. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It also looked like a long tube in the wall.

Then some young humans came down. They came down and looked at the thing he was in for a few times while talking to each other. Then one of them came in the tube, tripped on a chord and hit a button. The machine started to light up. If Gabe were to guess, he would say they should get out of there, but neither moved. There was a bright light... (not as bright as him of course, even without grace but these humans can't see his soul) Then for the first time in his existence, he lost conscience.

5 minutes before

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking home from school. They decided to go to Danny's today. They were told by Jazz not to go into the basement, so like every teenager, they went into the basement.

Danny parents didn't let him down there, so they were all very curious to what was down there. When they got to the bottom they saw what looked like a large hole in the wall.

"Hey, Danny, you should go inside of it!" , Tucker said looked at it again, there were wires going in and out of it. It looked half finished and dangerous.

"I don't think I should...," nervously rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, Tuck we don't even know what that thing is." Sam tried to a split second, it looked like he would listen but then he pushed Danny forwards.

"Oh come on it not like there should be any live wires in there. It's just one step or two!" said he said while looking between the two.

Danny looked at it one more time. "While it's just stepping in then out..." nervously stepping towards the machine.

When he first walked in it was too dark to see. He probably should have grabbed a flashlight. He started to turn back around but tripped on something lose. He tried to use the wall for support but ended up hitting a button. Lights started to light up then there was a great big flash and everything changed.

* * *

In this story, Jack and Maddie are going to have regular jobs to hide that they're ghost hunters. I think Jack would be a good biology teacher and I don't know why but I can see Maddie being a dentist. If you have any ideas you would like to share with me please write it in the review! (and don't worry Danny will be more confident in future chapters) I would like to apologize for the spell, grammar, and probably long wait periods ahead of time.


	2. Footloops

Sorry if this chapter is boring but I wanted to clear some plot holes, but with my luck, I probably made more.

* * *

-Beep - Beep -Beep

He groans and grabs his head. All of his memories were trying to sort out what's going on, which was very painful. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down. Then he realizes that someone was talking to him. He turns his head to see who's talking. It takes him a second to remember who she was.

"Don't ... hurt..."

It's like he was in a tunnel, making his headache worse, he closed his eyes. Jazz calls for a nurse, but all he could focus on is the annoying beeping sound. In till he had enough, and throw whatever was the closest thing to him. (Which was Jazz's phone) Straight at the monitor, and heard a crash. The beeping sound stopped.

The door opened the nurse came running in. She shocked to see he was up. So shocked she almost fainted. Danny and Jazz looked at each other then back at the nurse who looked like she was having a heart attack.

"So, how long was I out?" Danny asked while using his hand to shield his eyes from the room lights.

It was like he was hung over. The nurse then ran out the room yelling for a doctor. Danny looked towards Jazz.

"... you have only been out for a day." Jazz looked at him very worried.

Danny was wondering why then he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked pretty banged up. He was all wrapped up from his neck down and his hair was white?

He looked at Jazz and said, " What happened to my hair?"

"The doctor said it might be Marie Antoinette Syndrome. It's when your hair turns white because of trauma or stress. They said hopefully it will grow out."Jazz shifted her feet.

"That's good because I don't think I can pull this look off," he said with a small smile.

"You look fine." Jazz rolled her eyes, of course, he would make a joke now. "Mom and dad are on their way now. Aunt Alicia needed help with something."

There was a knock at the door as the doctor looked in through the door. He walked in slow, he looked a little shocked too, he was doing his best to try and hid it.

"Hello, I'm doctor Beilschmidt. Are you Daniel?" he said with a slight accent.

"Yes, I'm am but please call me Danny," Danny said nonchalantly.

"Alright Danny, do you know where you are?" Dr. Beilschmidt asked.

"Um... no, I where am I?" he said with a shrugged.

"You are at UW Madison Hospital in the ICU. We did not think you would be up this soon. We have contracted your emergency contacts. Your godfather will be here in around 45 minutes. Now how are you feeling?" he asked while grabbing the clipboard in front of the bed.

"While my head is killing me right now, and I'm tired/hungry. " Danny answered honestly.

"We'll get a nurse to bring you food after we change your bandages. As for the pain, we have given you all the medicine you can have for right now," he said looking up from his clipboard.

"Do you have any questions?"

"How long do I have stay?" Danny asked while crossing his arms because he was cold.

"That will depend on how fast your wounds heal," he said neutrally. "Any other questions?"

"Nope, I'm good," Danny said tiredly.

"All right I'll go grab some new bandages then I'll change them." Dr. Beilschmidt answers while turning around.

When he left, Danny had some more questions for Jazz.

"Who is our godfather?" raising an eyebrow.

"I believe mom said he was an old friend from college. She didn't sound too happy to talk about him but Dad seems to really like him." Jazz said while getting up.

She walked over to the heart monitor to get her phone, just to find it halfway through the machine. Stepping back because she was shocked, she looked at Danny.

"Danny, how hard did you throw my phone?... I'm going to the front desk to tell them this is broke..." said slowly while walking out of the room.

He looked over and thought "I guess I still have grace left and I still have my pagan powers."

\- With Jazz

Jazz just walked out of the room and saw someone talking with the doctor. He looked like a snobby businessman. Then the doctor waved her over.

"Jazz this is your godfather. He will be taking care of you and your brother in till your parents are here." Doctor Beilschmidt said.

Then he walked over to Danny's room with bandages. Jazz started to eye him up.

"Oh, how rude of me! I should introduce myself. I'm Vlad Masters, your godfather." while holding out his hand.

Jazz already had a bad feeling about him. Now she knew what her mom meant when said he looks and sounds creepy.

"Hi, I'm Jazz. Do you know when my parents are going to be here?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"I don't know but hopefully your mother will arrive soon." while glaring to the right of them, thinking about Jack.

"So, Jasmine, how did he survive? I heard he was struck by lightning!" Vlad asked sounding considered but it came off as rude.

"They think the same lightning that killed him, brought him back to life." she snapped back.

Turning around she walked back to the front desk. She didn't see his face, which would have made him look like a Batman villain. Maybe he would get the wife and son he had always wanted.

* * *

Sorry, it took me so long with this chapter I had a very long week. Also, I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I just didn't know how to end it.


End file.
